


Only Trying to Help

by Cat_Paws



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Job, Free! Kink Meme, Hand Job, I'm bad at writing this stuff, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Paws/pseuds/Cat_Paws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Free! Kink Meme on Dreamwidth.<br/>Orignal prompt:<br/><i>Infatuated, Nitori climbs down to the bottom bunk to watch Rin sleep. Eventually (this may be in the same night or gradually over many) (maybe after catching sight of Rin with a hard-on in his sleep), he comes to cautiously touching/affecting him sexually while he's unaware. One night, he works up the gall to start giving Rin a blowjob, and at some point in the middle, after enough stimulation, Rin wakes up. And is freaked out by the fact that Nitori was doing this to him without him knowing, and pushes him off. Nitori pleadingly tries to convince him to let him continue, that he just wants to help Rin and make him feel good, etc.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>I'd like there to be a reasonable amount of feeling-not-okay/freaked-out/uncomfortable about this on Rin's part. Whether it ends in him eventually giving in or him rejecting it and reacting badly is up to you, but if he does give in, it should be after a lot of reasoning, talk, convincing, and calming down.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Trying to Help

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Free! Kink Meme on Dreamwidth.  
> Orignal prompt:  
>  _Infatuated, Nitori climbs down to the bottom bunk to watch Rin sleep. Eventually (this may be in the same night or gradually over many) (maybe after catching sight of Rin with a hard-on in his sleep), he comes to cautiously touching/affecting him sexually while he's unaware. One night, he works up the gall to start giving Rin a blowjob, and at some point in the middle, after enough stimulation, Rin wakes up. And is freaked out by the fact that Nitori was doing this to him without him knowing, and pushes him off. Nitori pleadingly tries to convince him to let him continue, that he just wants to help Rin and make him feel good, etc._
> 
>   _I'd like there to be a reasonable amount of feeling-not-okay/freaked-out/uncomfortable about this on Rin's part. Whether it ends in him eventually giving in or him rejecting it and reacting badly is up to you, but if he does give in, it should be after a lot of reasoning, talk, convincing, and calming down._  
>  I don't know how I feel about this. Not great at writing smutty stuff. The idea got me thinking, though. I'm pleased with the end.

Lying on his side, Nitori became aware that he was awake. Wasn't he asleep not to long ago? His foggy brain reviewed the last few moments of dream for a clue at what might have brought him back to consciousness. Not finding any cause, he shifted around to settle back into sleep.

As he began to drift off, he heard a rustling. He froze becoming fully alert, eyes darting around the darkness. Rumors that parts of the dorm buildings were haunted flooded his mind causing his imagination to run in all different, panicked directions. He really hoped that now was not his chance to prove them true.

Moments ticked by with little more then the normal night sounds for company. Believing he must have imagined it, Nitori once more settled himself down for sleep. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he scolded himself for allowing his imagination to scare him. He rolled over onto his side, shifting his sheets and blanket in the process.

The rustling sound continued after he stopped moving and he quickly rolled to the edge of his bunk. Dangling his head over the side, he hoped against hope that the occupant of the other bunk was the cause and not some freaky ghoul or ghost ready to whisk him away. The body below shifted again accompanied by a muffled groan. Nitori furrowed his brow in concern and carefully climbed down the latter to settle at the side of the lower bunk.

Using what little light that shown through the blinds, he studied the body of his roommate, his gaze lingering on his face. He really was nice to look at, but the pained expression currently there worried him. This was not the first time his roommate, Rin, had had a nightmare. It was, however, the first time it woke him.

Rin let out a huff and turned his head to face the room. Nitori scuttled back towards the foot of the bed. This was a really weird situation and he wasn't sure how Rin would react if he woke to find eyes staring at him from the dark. Plus his own nerves and emotions were starting to act up. He was a mixture of worry, excitement and terror. What was he doing, creeping down from his bed to watch his sleeping roommate?

Truth be told, he had been concerned for Rin the past few days, more so then usually in any case. With the random occurrence of these nightmares, he worried that Rin wasn't getting the restful sleep needed to keep up the intense swim training he put himself through. Besides, his tossing and turning was the reason Nitori was awake in the first place. Having concluded that Rin was still asleep, he leaned up on his knees to get a better view.

Rin very much was lost in his dream world, oblivious to his watchful roommate. His body tensed and his breathing began to sound labored. Wanting to calm him down, Nitori racked his brain to remember what his mother use to do to sooth him when he was upset. She would rub his back and whisper soft words of comfort. That could work, only Rin was laying on his back and he didn't trust himself to use his voice.

His eyes roamed over the troubled form stopping on the exposed skin where Rin's shirt had worked its way up. Biting his lip, Nitori placed a shaky hand on the area. Rin flinched away and he snapped his hand back. Oh, why did his hands have to be ice cold when his face felt like it was on fire? He blew on his hands, rubbing them together to try and warm them. Cautiously he placed it back on the spot and this time Rin didn't move away. Nitori released a shaky breath and took that as a good sign. He began to gently rub up and down Rin's side, pushing the shirt up little by little. He could feel the tension. His hand gradually moved to cover more area, sliding across the well defined muscles of his stomach. His other hand joined in on exploring Rin's body as he began to feel the strain ease out. A corner of his mouth quirked up at this.

He had managed to work Rin's shirt up as far as it could go with his hands exploring as much as they could. The smoothness of his skin was a little surprising. It clicked that maybe this was one of the factors that helped Rin to cut through the water so fast and easily.

A thought crossed his mind that maybe he should stop now that it seemed Rin was relaxed, but his hands had a mind of their own. They continued to glide across his chest, his abs, his sides, to just brush along an exposed hip.

A sharp gasp froze his hand in place and he whipped his head up in fear of seeing an angry Rin glaring at him. After what seemed like an eternity of heart pounding minutes, which were barely seconds, to pass he realized what he had done was a good thing. He caressed the spot again and received a similar response. He wondered if Rin was that sensitive further down. One hand danced along the edge of clothing, the other began to slip under the pajama bottoms and boxers, then stopped.

What was he doing? Here he was, feeling up his sleeping roommate who only moments ago was thrashing around from a nightmare. How crazy was that? What was he doing? He was on the swim team. He was around naked and half naked men all the time and never felt the need to touch or fondle them. He'd even been flashed by Rin once, which had been a complete accident and he had apologized profusely and Rin had just brushed off as nothing to freak out about.

Nitori was about to with draw his hands, when an interesting development caught his attention. It seemed that Rin's lower half was reacting to the caresses. He placed a hand on the bulge, feeling the heat and growing hardness through the fabric. He rubbed a few times, intrigued by the stiffness that resulted. He sat back and observed the situation, making a decision. He had worked Rin into this predicament, he would help him out. Now to figure out how.

He slide his hands under the waist bands trying to work them down. This proved trickier then the shirt for lack of maneuvering space. As he wriggled his hands around, one of them brushed another sensitive area causing Rin to jerk his hips and make a squeaked grunt. Nitori took advantage of the jump and quickly slipped the boxers and pj's down. They hit a snag, but at least they were passed his butt. Gathering a little more courage, he pulled them the rest of the way down. The sight before him was mesmerizing.

The sudden contact with the air drew a startled gasp from Rin's lips. Nitori whipped his head around in panic, then let out a nervous breath as he was still asleep. He leaned back and couldn't help but admire the well defined vision before him. His heart pounded and his stomach began to flutter as his eyes drifted down. They stopped when they came to the nearly full and rather impressive erection. Looking at it, Nitori became aware that he himself had a similar problem to deal with. His hand rubbed himself causing him to shutter. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, knowing he would deal with that later. Now, he had to help Rin.

Carefully, he climbed onto the bed and settled between Rin's legs. Gently, he urged them further apart to allow better access. From this perspective, it really was impressive. Taking a few deep breaths, he reached out and firmly grasped the tip. He slid his had down to the base then back up and around, drawing a shiver from the owner. He repeated this a few times, getting an idea to try something. He knew a hand was good, but he heard a mouth was better.

Taking a gulp, he slide his hand down to rest at the base and inched forward. Leaning over, he placed his lips on the tip, feeling the wetness, then opened to take him in. He pushed down as far as he could before the gag reflex kicked in, wrapping his tongue around the shaft. Rin's leg kicked out and he gripped the sheets, letting out a strangled moan. He arched up a little as Nitori pulled his head up. He stopped just at the end then dropped back down, swirling his tongue around. Doing so reminded him of sucking on an ice pop, only this was much hotter and the flavor very different. It accord to him that he could get into this, which was kind of a revaluation and he giggled. The vibration sent a shock of pleasure through Rin.

Nitori quickly found a rhythm using a hand to grip and stroke the part he couldn't take. His other hand unconsciously began to rub at himself in time with his motions. He picked up the pace as his own need started to build.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Nitori's mouth made a 'pop' upon release as his head flew back. At the same time, he nearly toppled off the bed as the sheets and blankets were ripped out from under him. Rin shoved himself back to the top corner of the bed, jarring the bunk frame when he hit. He frantically gathered the sheets around himself, his hands fumbling to also work his clothes back into place.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Shock and utter confusion twisted his features as he stared at Nitori for an explanation.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I-I d-didn't mean to. I just- I just-" He tried to crawl forward, despite his fear and complete humiliation, to place a reassuring hand on Rin's knee.

"Get away from me!" He backed further into the corner, then scrambled off the bed, nearly tripping in the process. He took the sheets with him, still trying to fix his clothes.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just, you were having a nightmare and woke me up and I wanted to help and to calm you down and then stuff happened and I didn't mean for it to go that far and I'm sorry." The words tumbled out of Nitori's mouth but Rin barely heard them. His panicked gaze darted around the room not wanting to settle anywhere near Nitori or his bed.

"Air. I need some air." He was breathing like he had sprinted a marathon. He stumbled towards the door, feet tangling in the sheets that were desperately clutched in a death grip at his waist.

"Rin, I-"

"I NEED AIR!" He roared, yanking the door open. He disappeared through the frame, dropping the sheets to pool on the floor as the door closed.

Nitori sank back onto the bed staring unfocussed at the pile. He drew in unsteady breaths as tears began to trickle down his face. He sat there frozen till one of his hands rubbed at his cheeks. Inhaling deeply, he crumbled under the feelings of foolishness, humiliation and complete rejection that flooded in all at once.

He flung himself up the latter and onto his bunk. Wrapping himself up, he curled in on his pillow. Desperately he tried to muffle his sobs and save what little dignity he might have still had, even though there was no one to hide from.

Rin wondered aimlessly through the halls, eventually finding himself at the showers. He scanned the stalls knowing they would be empty. He headed for the furthest from the entrance, not wanting to take a chance. Along the way, he picked up one of the conveniently provided towels from the stack. Stripping down, he stepped into the shower and turned the water on. He leaned his forearm on the wall and dropped his forehead onto it. His other hand took over what Nitori had foolishly started.

The initial shock of the situation had worn off and he knew he had handled it so, so wrong. He knew Nitori's intentions were good, but waking to find his roommate, his MALE roommate, giving him head was not how he wanted to be calmed down from a nightmare. He'd rather not have the nightmares to begin with.

He remained under the spray longer then was needed, allowing the water to help clear his mind. He actually didn't care which way his roommate's sexuality went. Whatever made him happy. He just knew he wouldn't be the one who could fill that roll. As he thought if over, he began to realize what he might have just done.

"Shit…"

Slowly he opened the door and stepped into the room, a soft click following. He stood there a few minutes studying the bunks. He could make out a human sized lump in the top bunk. He gathered the discarded sheets and tossed them at the foot of his bed, pulling out another blanket he had stored away. He paused to watch the lump rise and fall at a regular pace and noticed strands of hair at the top. It shifted a little and Rin relaxed.

Lying on his back in bed, he stared at the one above. Shit.

The next morning, Rin woke to find the top bunk stripped bare save for the pillow. Rin had to assume Nitori had taken his sheets and blankets to the laundry room and would be back when they were clean. He took the time alone to change and fix his own bed. Once that was done, he settled down to wait.

What felt like hours passed. Rin was about ready to charge off to the laundry, assuming that's where he was, when Nitori quietly entered the room clutching his bed things to his chest. His gaze dropped and he silently moved to place them on a shelf near the bunks.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Rin sat up and got off his bed. "Here, let me help."

"No. I can do it. Thank you."

"It's easier with two." Nitori nodded and they quickly made the bed.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Don't worry about it." They stood there facing each other, Nitori looking at the floor, Rin looking at the top of Nitori's head. "Hey, look at me. Don't worry."

"What?"

He smiled and said, "If, for what ever reason, you need to wake me up, just shake me, okay."

"Oh! Okay."

"Good. Now I'm going for a jog. You coming?"

"What? Oh, yeah, okay!"

"Get moving, then."


End file.
